If there was no war
by doublek12
Summary: Just a fluffy fanfic on what I think would happen if there was no war... T because I'm paranoid. MY FIRST FANFIC! Check it out please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tris**

"Come on Tris. Wake up." I hear a husky, masculine voice say. I groan and roll over.

"Mmmmmmmmm." I moan, "Five more minutes."

"No. We get the new initiates today. This is your first year as a trainer. You have to get ready." Tobias says. _That's right!_ Today is my first day of training initiates. I spring out of bed.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim. "You're right! It's a good thing I have clothes in your apartment!" Then I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

I tried to get ready as quickly as possible because I was really excited. I put on my black, low-rise skinny jeans and my black combat boots. I also put on a tight black shirt that stopped just below my belly button. It showed a bit of whatever cleavage I had and my bird tattoos. It had wide shoulders that showed my Dauntless and Abnegation symbol tattoos.

I kept my wavy, blonde, hair down and put on my usual heavy eyeliner and mascara. I shrugged on the black leather jacket Tobias gave me for my 17th birthday- It was my favorite- and walked out of the bathroom.

I saw Tobias sitting in his kitchen waiting for me. The person that he used to only show me, was now starting to be shown to all our friends. He still held back a little, but I could tell he was opening up more.

Tobias looked up at me and then back at the knife he was playing with. Then he did a double take and looked back at me. I leaned against the door frame.

"Wow. You look good, Six." He said.

"Thank you, Four." I said, mocking him. He calls be by my nickname I call him by his nickname. Simple as that. Tobias smiles at me.

"I mean it, Tris. You look great." He says seriously. He got up and walked towards me. He stood in the doorway with me. We were less than a foot away. I smiled at him.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"You should know, you were there." He said, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I was asleep!" I exclaimed, smiling playfully.

"Excuses, excuses." He muttered, smiling back at me. Then he stepped forward and kissed me. He pushed me against the wall, kissing me fiercely. He had his hands on my hips. My hands were slowing crawling up his back, taking his shirt with me.

I thought heard the door to Tobias' apartment open, but I ignored it and continued to kiss him. I forgot everything around me. I was so absorbed in kissing Tobias that I didn't hear the footsteps.

"Four! Come on! We have to get Tris and-" A voice said.

Then a different voice. "Are we interrupting something?"

Tobias pulled away and pulled his shirt down. We looked toward the people who, so rudely, interrupted us. Uriah and Christina were standing the hall.

"Yes. You were interrupting something." I say, jokingly. Well, they were, but I wasn't mad at them.

"Sorry 'bout that." Christina said, totally not sorry, "At least now we don't have to go to your apartment." Uriah and Tobias smirked. I had to try not to laugh.

Suddenly, Tobias spoke up, "Come on. We have to go to the net. We're almost late." With that he grabbed me, flung me over his shoulder and jogged out of his apartment. "Uriah! Lock the door, man!" He called over his shoulder. I heard Uriah shout back but I couldn't hear him over the noise of the Pit.

Tobias ran with me over his shoulder all the way to the net with Uriah and Christina jogging after us. We got a couple weird looks, but this is Dauntless, after all. When we got to the net Tobias put me down and gave me a quick kiss. I tried to fix my shirt to make sure Tobias didn't mess it up.

"Do I look okay?" I asked nervously.

"Okay? Tris, you look absolutely amazing." He replies. I smiled sweetly. Uriah and Christina come jogging over to us.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" Chris says excitedly.

"What?" I asked. Knowing her, it's bad.

"You guys should see how long it takes for your initiates to figure out you're dating." She says. "That way they won't have to see you sucking face."

I looked at Tobias and shrugged. "Okay." I said. "And we do not suck face!"

"Yeah. _Sure_…" Uriah said. I glared at him and he raised his hands in a just-stating-the-facts kind of way. I shook my head at him.

"I bet they will find out in the first week of initiation." Christina said to Uriah.

"Yeah? Well I bet they will find out in the 2nd week." Uriah countered. "10 points?" He stuck out his hand.

"Deal" Christina said, shaking Uriah's hand. I shook my head again and turned to Tobias.

"I bet 10 points that the first jumper will be a girl." I told him.

"Yeah? Well I bet 10 points that they will be a boy." He shot back.

"I bet it will be a boy too." Uriah said. Christina nodded.

"So do I." She says

"Deal." I say as we shake hands.

"Don't call me Tris anymore. I'm Six in front of the initiates." I say to Christina and Uriah. Then I turned to Tobias, "And remember. Don't act like you're my boyfriend."

Tobias frowned. "But that means I can't kiss you _all_ day." He whined.

I put my hand on his arm. "I know." I said. Then I said in a quieter voice so only he could hear, "We have all night for that." That made him smile widely. Unfortunately, Christina and Uriah noticed. They both grinned wickedly.

"What did you say, Six?" Christina said tauntingly. She knows what I said. She just wants to be a butthole. "Did you ask Four to help you with your little fear of intimacy?" She asked, just to make me mad. I turned bright red and I pretty sure Tobias did too.

"You're afraid of intimacy?" Uriah asked. I nodded.

"I was." I muttered under my breath. Uriah, unfortunately, heard me and wolf-whistled.

"Was? As in past tense? Did Four help with that?" He says.

_Yes._ I think to myself. He can tell that is my answer by the way I looked down, blushed, and scratched the back of my neck. He wolf-whistled again.

"Did Four get some?" He asked cockily.

"No!" Tobias says. He was trying to sound cool and nonchalant. It almost worked. Almost. His cheeks became tinted pink. He was obviously embarrassed. Uriah and Cristina didn't seem to notice.

"Neither of you have done it before?" Uriah asked incredulously, his eyes wide

"Nope." I said popping the p. Tobias just shook his head.

"God, Four! How do you live?" Uriah exclaimed.

"Like a normal person." Tobias answered. I roll my eyes as I turned away from them.

I looked back at the net just as someone started to scream. Then an Erudite girl landed in the net. Christiana, Uriah, and Tobias groaned while I pumped my fist into the air.

"Ha! Pay up suckers!" I yelled, holding out my hand. They each took 10 points off of their card and transferred it to mine.

"You bet on who would be the first jumper?" The Erudite girl asked nervously.

"Yes." I said curtly, going into "Six" mode. The girl nods.

"I like it here already." She said to herself.

"What's your name?" Four asked, also in instructor mode. She was silent. "Think about it. You don't get to pick again." He said. I smiled. I remember when he said those exact words to me.

"Alex." She said proudly.

"Announce it, Six." Four said to me.

"First jumper, Alex" I shouted. Everyone cheered and Alex smiled.

We had thirteen Dauntless born and eleven transfers. There were two boys from Erudite, Logan and Brad, and two girls, Alex and Emma. Three boys from Candor, Dan, Tom, and Ben, and two girls, Brooke and Tina. There was one boy transfer from Amity, named Luke and one Abnegation girl named Maddie. Not bad. After everyone had jumped Christina spoke up.

"For those of you who don't know me I am Christina and that idiot, is Uriah." She said while pointing in Uriah's general direction. "We will be training the Dauntless born initiates. I assume you do not need a tour so will you please follow us to your dormitory." Then she walked off and all of the Dauntless born and Uriah followed her.

"I am Four and this is Six." Four said in his instructor voice, while nodding his head at me. I kept my "instructor Six" image up and didn't acknowledge what he said.

"Four and Six," a Candor transfer said, "Like the numbers."

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Four said curtly.

"No." the Candor said hastily

"Good. Now, as I was saying, Six and I will be your instructors for the next four weeks. We will give you the tour and then show you your dormitory." Four said, "We are about to enter the Pit."

"Huh. Clever name." Ben remarked. I stalked over to him.

"What's your name?" I asked in a deadly cold tone.

"Ben." He answered in a small, high pitched voice.

"Well, Ben, if I had wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths I would have joined their faction." I snapped, "Now let Four finish."

"Thank you Six." Four said. "As I was saying, we are about to enter the Pit. You will, one day, learn to love it." The initiates nodded quickly.

Four and I turned around and walked away from the net and towards the pit. The transfers shuffled awkwardly behind us. A couple of them are whispering. I heard a Candor girl say that Four was hot. I clenched my fist. _Just keep walking Tris. Just keep walking._

I walked into the pit with Four right next to me. I can tell he wants to wrap his arms around my shoulders so, to save him from not being able to, I turned around to face the initiates.

"This is the Pit." I yell. Everyone was looking around in awe. Some of them seemed surprised there was no rails. After all, this is Dauntless.

"This is where all the shops, restaurants, and almost anything else you can think of is located. The living quarters will be shown to you after, or if, you complete initiation. The mess hall will be shown to you later." I said in a strict tone. The initiates stared at me in awe. After I showed them the pit, Four and I walked down to the chasm.

"This is the chasm!" Four shouted. "One daredevil jump will end your life! It has happened before and it will happen again! You have been warned!" The initiated just stared at us.

"Has it happened before?" Luke, the Amity transfer asked, "Has someone jumped?"

"Yes." I said trying to fight down the lump in my throat. Four saw me and immediately turned back into Tobias. He put his hand on my back to comfort me. I could tell he wanted to wrap his arms around me and hold me. _Don't do it Tobias._

"It's okay Tris. He's in a better place now." He said quietly, so only I could hear. I nodded and swallowed the lump. I held my head high. _I know, Tobias. I know._

"Did you know someone who jumped?" Maddie, the Stiff, asked. I nodded. _I'm sorry Al. I should have forgiven you. It's all my fault._

"Yes I did." I said stiffly. Tobias took his hand of my back reluctantly. I don't think the initiates noticed his hesitation. All the transfers hung their head. "But it doesn't matter. It was his decision. What happened, happened. You can't be hung over on a small matter like that." _I'm sorry, Al. I don't mean it. I'm sorry._

I turned away from the group of initiates so I could let the emotions roll across my face. _Don't look at Tobias. Don't look at Tobias! _If I did he would see the pain in my eyes and his "Four" image would crumble. He would wrap me in his arms and the initiates would know we were dating.

I started to walk towards the transfer dormitories with Four and the initiates close behind me. When we got there I regained my emotionless expression and turned around.

"This is where you will be staying until initiation is over." I said forcefully, "Any questions?" Maddie raised her hand. I nodded to tell her to ask.

"Um… Are we supposed to stay in the same room as boys?" She asked me shyly.

"Yes. Don't worry. It's not as bad as you think." I say, momentarily dropping my "instructor Six" image. Maddie nodded.

"Okay! You have the rest of the day off! Lunch is in 2 hours, at 12:00! Until then you can do whatever you want! I would suggest getting some new clothes! You will get 100 points each month! Use them wisely!" Four said. "And welcome to Dauntless." Then he stepped out of the room. I stayed behind.

"Training starts tomorrow at 8:00 sharp!" I yell. "Do not be late! Training ends at 6:00, with an hour lunch break at 12:00! For now, go down to the Pit and have some fun. I will see you tomorrow in the training room." With that, I stepped into the hallway to join Tobias.

He was leaning against the wall waiting for me. I knew he wouldn't leave without me. I immediately dropped the "instructor Six" act and became Tris again. I walked over to Tobias who has already dropped his instructor act too.

"What so you want to do?" I ask him. Tobias thinks for a minute.

"We should go "talk about the initiates" back in my apartment." He says putting air quotes around "talk about the initiates".

I laughed and nodded. Then Tobias puts his arm around my shoulders and I put my arms around his waist and we start to walk back to the Pit.

"Why your apartment?" I ask.

"Mine has a bigger bed." He said. Then he blushed. "Uh… that came out wrong." I laugh again.

"_Really_ wrong." I agreed. Tobias nodded. "But don't worry. I know what you meant." I tell him. Tobias nodded again. Then he did something unexpected. Tobias picked me up and flung me over his shoulders.

"FOUR PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as I pounded my fists on his muscular back. It's not going to help but whatever. It was worth a shot.

"Um… How about… no." He said cockily. I continued to yell at him to put me down. Needless to say he didn't.

**Brooke's POV:**

"FOUR PUT ME DOWN!" I heard someone familiar yell. Tina, the other Candor transfer, and I looked over to where the sound was coming from. I saw Four with a blonde girl over his shoulders. I couldn't see her face and I instantly felt jealousy run through me. It should be _me_ over his shoulder! It's too bad for that girl that _I_ will replace her before initiation is over. We were close enough to hear Four's response.

"Um… How about… no." Was what he said.

"FOUR PUT ME DOWN, NOW!" The girl yelled. She sounded so familiar. She must sound like someone from Candor because the only people I know here besides Four, was Six and Four would not date _her_. Four shook his head.

"Not a chance, my little Trissy." He said in a sing song voice. I was right. It wasn't Six. It was someone named "Trissy". Huh. Weird name. **(AN: We can all see why Brooke isn't in Erudite.)**

"Not until we get to my apartment." Four chirped. I looked at Tina.

"Come on." I said to her. "Let's follow them."

"I don't know." She said hesitantly, but I could see the gleam in her eyes. She _so_ wanted to.

"Come on! Don't you want to follow our _incredibly_ hot instructor and find out who that _girl_ is?" I asked.

"Duh!" She exclaimed. I looked at Tina and we both squealed.

We followed Four to his apartment. He still had the blonde chick over his shoulders, he was holding her by her legs and her face was facing his back, so I couldn't see her face. She had given up and stopped yelling at him to put her down a long time ago.

"Can you put me down now? We're at your apartment." She asked again. Four shook his head and took one hand off of her so he could get his keys. Then he cursed under his breath.

"Hey, babe, can you get my keys out of my back pocket? I can't reach them with you on my shoulders." He said.

"If you had put me down we wouldn't have this problem." The mysterious girl said. She sounded _so_ familiar!

"Well I'm not putting you down until we get inside," Four said stubbornly. "And I can't reach my keys." The girl snorted.

"I know you can reach your keys! I'm not an idiot!" She exclaimed. "But, I'll get them anyway." Then she reached into his back pocket and pulled out his keys. I almost gasped. She just reached into his _back_ pocket. That's… I don't have words for what that is. She handed the keys to him.

"Thanks babe." He said. "You're right. I could reach my keys. I just wanted you to." The girl just laughed.

"Pervert." She accused. Four smiled widely and shook his head. He unlocked his door and walked inside, kicking it closed with his foot. The door didn't close all of the way. Tina and I crept closer and peered through the small gap it left. I saw Four and the girl kick of their shoes. Four carried the girl into his bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and then got on top of her. My eyes widened in shock. They wouldn't…_ Would they?_

Four was straddling the girl with his knees on either side of her hips. He took her jacket off of her and flung it on the ground. He then leaned down and whispered something in her ear. The girl giggled.

Four smiled and kissed her. Her hands went up Four's back, taking his shirt with her. They stopped kissing just long enough to let Four take off his shirt.

I gasped. He was so muscular. He had a very prominent eight pack and all of his muscles were _huge_! I could see the edge of a huge tattoo on his back, but I could see the whole thing. The girl giggled and ran her hand over Four's abs. They rolled so that Four was on the bottom and the mysterious girl was on top of him. The girl's hair was blocking me from seeing her face. Four smiled and pulled the girl to his mouth.

Four slid his hands up the girl's shirt. He stared to run his hands up and down the girl's sides. He pushed his mouth back to hers and kissed her passionately.

I backed up and closed the door quickly. I didn't want to see what was about to happen. I turned to Tina who was bright red. I knew we were thinking the same thing.

We can't tell anyone about this. If we do Four will never like me. I can't let that happen. Four will be mine. That little blonde slut, is going down. _Hard._

**Tris' POV:**

Tobias carried me back to his apartment. When we got there I asked him the question. Again.

"Can you put me down now?" I asked for the fifth time, in the past minute. "We're at your apartment." Tobias shook his head and took one hand off of me to get his keys. He muttered a curse.

"Hey, babe, can you get my keys out of my back pocket?" He asked. "I can't reach them with you on my shoulders." I rolled my eyes. I hate when he calls me "babe" and he knows it.

"If you had put me down we wouldn't have this problem." I replied.

"Well I'm not putting you down until we get inside." Tobias said stubbornly. "And I can't reach my keys." I snorted.

"I know you can reach your keys! I'm not an idiot!" I exclaimed. "But, I'll get them anyway." Then I reached into his back pocket and pulled out his keys. I wasn't even embarrassed. I was so comfortable with Tobias it didn't matter. It only mattered when we got to close to intimacy. I handed the keys to him.

"Thanks babe." He said sweetly. "You're right. I could reach my keys. I just wanted you to." I just laughed.

"Pervert." I accused. Tobias smiled widely and shook his head. He unlocked his door and walked inside, kicking it closed with his foot. It didn't close all of the way but no one could see in unless they were right by the door trying to look in, so I wasn't worried.

I kicked off my shoes and so did Tobias. He carried me into his bedroom and put me on his bed. Then he got on top of me, like he was straddling me. He pulled my jacket off of me. Then he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I have been wanting to do this all day." He said. I giggled and he smiled. Tobias leaned down and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back, hard. My hands slipped under his shirt and started to travel up his back. We stopped kissing long enough for Tobias to get his shirt off. I stopped for a moment and traveled my hand across Tobias's abs. _Hehe._ Tobias rolled us over so that I was straddling him now.

Tobias smiled and then pulled me down and kissed me fiercely. He slid his hands up my shirt and started to run his hands up and down my tiny curves. This was the farthest we had ever gone. I might be called Six but that fear was still there. I felt terrible because Tobias was ready and I wasn't. I felt like a child. A scared, pathetic, child.

Tobias pushed his mouth back to mine. This kiss was different. It wasn't slow or sweet and it wasn't a deep, passionate one either. It was sloppy and messy. We have only ever exchanged this kind of kiss a few times because I usually had to stop. I wasn't ready for this. I can't do it, but I can't let Tobias down again. He is ready and I'm the only thing keeping him from it. I have to, but I just can't.

I was about to pull away when I heard the door close. Tobias did too. _Thank God!_ I quickly got off of him and ran to the door with Tobias at my heel I opened it and saw the black and white clothing of 2 Candor girls just before they rounded the corner.

I groaned. "Tobias, the 2 Candor girls saw us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been on in a while… Actually. I forgot when I posted this story… Awkward… ANYWAY! Here is chapter 2! Disclamer-because-i-forgot-to-do-one-last-time: I OWN NOTHING. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.**

**Chapter 2: Tobias**

"Tobias, the two transfer Candor girls saw us."

_Oh no_. "What?" I asked.

"The two girls that transferred from Candor saw us. They were watching us. They saw everything we did up until we heard the door close. I'm sure of it." Tris said grimly.

"This is bad." I said as I closed the door.

"You think!" Tris exclaimed. "They probably think we are doing it right now. They are going to tell everyone! Candors can't keep their mouths shut to save their lives!"

"Calm down, Tris." I say, "It will be fine. They won't tell the other initiates. It's okay." I closed the door and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Tris followed me.

"They are Candor." She said as if she was stating a fact, "They tell _everyone,_ _everything_."

"Yeah, that's a problem. How long were they at the door?" I ask.

"I don't know. They probably followed us from the Pit. We never showed them the apartment area of the compound, so they wouldn't know how to get here… Unless they followed us or asked someone." Tris said, her Erudite aptitude kicking in.

"Why would they be following us?" I asked stupidly. I set the glass of water down and joined Tris in the doorframe.

Tris cursed. "I heard some of the transfers saying that you were hot. They must have heard me yelling at you to put me down because I know there was nobody in the dormitory hallway. They must have seen you with me over your shoulders and followed us because they like you." She reasoned. _Yep. Defiantly showing the Erudite._

"Wouldn't you have seen them if they were following us, though?" I asked, while walking back to my bedroom to get a shirt. She shook her head and followed me.

"No. I was looking at your back the entire time." She said.

"So… they might not have seen your face. They may have only seen your hair. They might not know it was you." I said as I slipped a new shirt over my head.

"Oh my God! Tobias, you're right! They might just think you are dating some hot, blonde girl and not me!" She exclaimed as she leaned against the wall next to my dresser. I frowned.

"You are a hot, blonde girl, though." I said sweetly. Tris blushed.

"Not really." I heard her mutter. I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me.

"I mean it. You are the sweetest, sexiest, most wonderful girlfriend in the world." I told her seriously. "And I… I love you." I said the last part quietly. Despite being together for almost a year, we had never said 'I love you' before.

"You… You love me?" She asked, her eyes shining.

I nodded. "Yes. I love you, Tris. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Tobias." She said softly. Then she flung herself into my arms. I hugged her tightly. "I love you so much." She mumbled into my chest.

I pulled out of the hug and kissed her. It was not a hungry kiss though. It was slow, soft, and sweet. Our lips were moving together as one. I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers.

"I love you." I said seriously. She smiled at me.

"I love you too." She said. Then she kissed me again. This kiss was more passionate. I pushed Tris up against the wall with my hands on either side of her. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my hips and kissed me fiercely. I put my hands on her upper thigh to keep her from falling. She put her arms around my neck and pulled my mouth closer to hers.

She bit my bottom lip playfully. I ran my tongue across her lip asking for entrance. She obliged and our tongues began to wrestle. We were still French kissing when the door to my bedroom opened.

We pulled back immediately to see who it was. Zeke, Will, and Uriah were all looking at me with a look that said "way to go Four". Christina, Lynn, and Marlene looked shocked. Shauna looked like she was in between saying aw and ewe.

Tris and I registered this in less than a second and went back to kissing. We lightened up a lot though. We just wanted to annoy them. I pushed her back in the wall gently and she loosened her arms around my neck.

Someone cleared their throat. We ignored it and kept kissing lightly. Someone fake coughed. We still didn't respond.

"STOP SUCKING FACE!" Lynn yelled. _Challenge accepted._ I knew Tris was thinking the same thing because she tightened her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I pushed her into that wall a little more and slid my hands up to her butt. I heard someone laugh and someone else, probably Lynn, groan.

"We will be in the living room. Come out when you are done." Marlene said, trying not to laugh. I could hear them all file out of the room. Then I heard footsteps again.

"Have fun." Zeke's voice. "Use protection." Then he walked out of the room. I blushed and pulled away from Tris. Her face was bright red.

"You know they are probably on the other side of the door?" She said as silently as possible. She jumped down and looked at me. I nod. She looks at me with a wicked glint in her eye. _Uh oh._

"I say we give them a show." She whispers. I smirk.

"I'm okay with that." I said slyly. I smirk and lean down slightly. Tris smiled at me and leaned up. My lips met hers in a slow, rhythmic dance. I pushed Tris against the wall lightly.

The kiss was amazing. Every time I kissed her, I felt the world melt away. It was just me and her, the love of my life. Wait. What? Where did that come from? Was Tris really the love of my life? I love her with my whole heart, mind, and soul, but was I really _in love_ with her? I don't know.

Tris snapped me out of my thoughts when she reached around me and slid her hands into my back pockets. I pressed closer to her. She slid her tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let her in. Our tongues battled and I tilted my head, deepening the kiss. Tris took her hands out of my pockets and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put one hand on each of her hips. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I slid my hands to Tris's upper thighs, and she tightened her arms around my neck. She tightened her legs around my waist, and I pushed Tris into the wall harder. My entire body was pressed against hers now. Tris was squished in between the wall and me. She kissed me even harder. I stopped pushing Tris against the wall. I had to move my hands to her butt so she would stay up. She tightened her arms and legs around me. I didn't think that would be possible.

I walked over to my bed and dropped Tris onto the comforter. Her arms and legs were still hooked around me, so I fell on top of her. The bed made a tiny squeaking noise. I could almost see Zeke's nod of approval.

I kept myself up with my forearms so I wouldn't crush her. I looked at her for a minute and lowered my mouth to hers. I kissed her fiercely and she kissed back, equally as hard. I forgot everything around me except for Tris.

To me it seemed that we were only kissing for a couple minutes, but Zeke came in a told us that we were going to be late for lunch. I sighed and got up, off my bed. Tris grabbed my outstretched hand and I suddenly flashed back to the first time I met her.

_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

_I saw a flash of grey fall onto the net. _An Abnegation transfer? We hadn't had an Abnegation transfer since, well, me. _Lauren broke me out of my trance when she stretched out her hand to the Abnegation girl. I stuck my hand out too, along with the other 20 or so people that were by the net._

_I wasn't really paying attention when I felt a pressure on my palm. I focused on the girl again and saw her hand was in mine. Out of all the hands she could have grabbed she went for _my_ hand? _Don't be stupid, Tobias. She probably grabbed the first hand she saw.

Wait. Why did I say Tobias? My name is Four. Why did I choose to say my old name again? _I shook the thought out of my head and focused my attention back to the girl._

_I pulled her off the net and onto the ground beside me. She stumbled a little and I reached out my other hand to steady her. Once she was balanced she looked up at me and quickly pulled her hand away._

_"__What's your name?" I asked her. She didn't respond. She looked like the words were stuck in her mouth._

_"__Think about it." I said with a small smile, "You don't get to choose again." The girl looked more confident now._

_"__Tris." She said in a quiet, yet confident voice._

_"__Announce it, Four." Lauren said._

_"__Frist jumper, Tris!" I shouted. The crowd cheered. I heard a scream and saw a flash of black and white hit the net. I ignored it and pressed my hand to Tris's back._

_"__Welcome to Dauntless."_

_~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~_

I smiled at the memory and pulled Tris off my bed. Tris smiled and, without letting go of each other's hands, walked out with the others.

We were going to go to the training room to throw knives but that was before Tris and I decided to, um, make them wait. Needless to say we ran out of time. We headed straight to the mess hall. Right before we entered, I dropped Tris's hand. Halfway through lunch Zeke spoke up.

"Hey. Tonight, Candor or Dauntless at my place." He said. We all nodded and agreed to meet and Zeke and Shauna's apartment at 9:00.

"Hey, Zeke. Can we invite someone?" I asked him. Tris looked at me funny. Zeke nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." He said. "Hey, by guys. See you at 9:00." Then he and Shauna got up and walked out of the mess hall. Christina and Will followed them. Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn went out after them. I turned to Tris.

"Pretend to talk about the initiates to scare them." I told her. She nodded and stood up. We pretended to be talking about the initiates as we walked past their tables. It worked. They looked pretty dang scared.

When we got outside of the mess hall I told Tris to follow me and then sprinted off with Tris on my heels. I ran to the net and jumped on it.

Tris jumped on next to me. We lay there looking at the sky for a few minutes. Then Tris looked at me.

"Why did you ask Zeke if you could invite someone to Candor or Dauntless?" She asked me.

"We should invite your brother." I say smoothly.

"Um… why?" She asks.

"Just imagine it. The way _we_ play Candor or Dauntless. With _Dauntless_ rules." I say. "Now, imagine the look on your brother's face when he sees how we play." Tris smiles.

"Tobias." She says sweetly. I look at her. "When is the next train to Erudite Headquarters?" I look at my watch.

"About 10 minutes."

"Come on Tris!" I yell into the bathroom.

"I'm almost done putting on my make-up! Hold on!" She calls. I sigh. Girls take forever. If she had let me dress myself then we would have left already. But, _no,_ she had to pick out my cloths. She had picked out black jeans with a couple rips in them and a tight black shirt that showed off my muscles. I was also wearing my black sneakers.

Then Tris walked out of the bathroom. She looked amazing! She was wearing black, low rise, skinny jeans with a few rips in them and her black combat boots. She had on a _very_ tight shirt that stopped about an inch and a half above her belly button. It was strapless and very low cut, showing a lot of cleavage. The top showed off her curves nicely.

She had put on her usual heavy eyeliner and mascara but this time she had some dark grey eye shadow. She had curled her shoulder length blonde hair. I was speechless.

"Take a picture. It will last longer." She told me. I close my mouth and stop staring at her.

"You look amazing." I say.

"Thank you. You clean up nicely." She says smiling. "Can you grab the bag of clothes?" She asks. We had both packed clothes to put on when the Candor or Dauntless part of the party would start. I grabbed the bag as she walks out of her apartment and locks the door.

We were half way to Zeke's apartment when Tris spoke. "I can't believe I got Caleb to come." She said.

"I can't either" I said seriously. "What did he say?"

"He said he would come if he could bring a friend so I said he could. Then he asked if I went to Erudite by myself. I told him I had a friend named Four with me." She said simply. "Then we talked for a couple minutes and I left."

"Does he know we are dating?" I asked.

"Yeah… no." She said. "I didn't tell him we were dating and I also didn't say that you were a guy. He didn't ask so I didn't tell. He would have freaked out and not agreed to come." I nodded.

"How are we going to tell him?" I asked her.

"We're not." She said. "We are going to let him figure it out." I laughed.

"I like that plan." I said. Then we reached Zeke's apartment. We were the first people there. We walked through the door, no one in our friend group knocks.

"Hey, man!" Zeke yells when he sees us. "Who was the person you invited?"

"I invited my brother Caleb. I wanted to see his face when he sees how we party." Tris says.

"Awesome! I suggest we don't start with Candor or Dauntless then. We are going to start with dancing." Shauna says coming out of the kitchen. I laughed. Caleb's face would be even better when he sees that!

"Caleb is going to _hate_ that! I'm in!" Tris yells. "Oh yeah. He is bringing his girlfriend." Zeke nods as we all walk into his living room and clear a space for a dance floor. When we were finished Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, and Will were here. The only people missing were Caleb and his girlfriend.

I look at my watch. 8:59. "Hey Zeke. It's 9:00. Let's get this party started!" Everyone yelled in agreement. Shauna walked over to the boom box and turned it on.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tris ran to get it. Right before she opened the door music started blasting out of the boom box Tris opened the door to see Caleb and Cara, Will's sister.

"Hey Caleb!" She shouted over the noise. "Come in!"

"Hi, Tris!" He yelled back. "This is my girlfriend Cara!"

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" She yelled back. They talked for a minute or 2. Then Tris spoke again.

"It's nice meeting you Cara! Will is around here somewhere! I'm sure you will find him soon!" She shouts. "I have to get Four!"

"Wait! Isn't Four the friend who went to Erudite to invite us with you?" Caleb asks before she can turn around.

"Yeah! He is! I'll be on the dance floor!" She yelled as she turned around.

"Wait, _he?"_ Caleb yelled. She ignored him and looked at me and mouthed "Start walking over." To me. She pretended to scan the crowd for me. I start to walk over to her.

"I found him! By guys!" She said as she walked over to me.

"Wait, _him?"_ Caleb shouts after her. She ignored him and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor.

"Did you see his face?" I yell. Tris nodded.

"That was priceless!" She shouted back. "Come on! Let's dance!" Tris starts to sway her hips. I walked up to her and put my hands on her waist. I started dancing with her.

We were dancing kind of, uh, bad now. I saw her brother trying to make his way towards us.

"Caleb's coming." I say in here ear. I can tell she is smiling.

"You ready!" She asks.

"Yeah!" I reply as I slip my hands down to her hips and pull her closer. As I had hoped, Caleb noticed. He stormed over to us.

"Tris! Who is this?" He asked.

Tris, who was still dancing, answered. "My boyfriend!"

"WHAT!" Caleb shouts. "You didn't tell be you had a boyfriend!"

"Well I do! This is Four!" She shouts.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" I yell. I took one of my hands off of Tris' hips and extended it to Caleb. When he doesn't shake it I shrug and wrap my arms around Tris' hips, right above her jeans. That doesn't seem to help.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"Nineteen!" I shout back while pulling Tris closer to me. My hands slip down an inch, just to annoy Caleb. He just storms away. Tris stopped dancing.

"That was awesome!" She yelled, still pressed up against me. "Did you see his face?" I nodded and looked in Caleb's direction. He is looking at us. I pull Tris forward a little more, if that was possible, and kissed her, hard. I can basically hear Caleb silent scream of frustration. I pull away and let go of Tris, who starts dancing again.

"Caleb was looking wasn't he?" She asked. I nodded. I looked over in Caleb's direction again. He still looked mad, but was dancing with Cara, Will, and Christina. I kept dancing with Tris. After a while Caleb looked like he was having a good time. He and Cara were almost copying Tris and me. Then Zeke turned the music down.

"Okay! It's 12:00! Let's play Candor or Dauntless!" He shouts. Everyone cheers, including Caleb.

After everyone has changed into their Candor or Dauntless clothes we start the game.

"Okay. You all know the rules." Shauna yells over the music in the background. "If you don't do the dare you have to take off 1 article of clothing! Shoes and socks don't count! If you don't answer the truth you have to down 3 shots!"

"Do you always play like this?" Caleb asks Tris. She nodded.

"I'll go first! Christina shouts. She scans the crowd. Her eyes land on Tris. "Tris! Candor or Dauntless?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola peoples of fanfiction! So. I have had absolutely nothing to do so I decided to post another chapter. THIS IS NOT EDITED! I AM JUST TOO LAZY TO DO THAT! I hope you like it! Another disclaimer cause, you know, disclaimer. Yeah: I own nothing. ON WITH LE STORY! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Tris**

"Tris! Candor or Dauntless?" Christina said wickedly. I thought for a moment.

"Um… Dauntless." I say confidently. Christina smiles evilly.

"Okay. I dare you and Four to kiss like you were when we walked in before lunch, for five minutes." She says. I felt my face heat up.

"Come on, Chris! Hasn't my brother suffered enough?" I ask.

"Yes." She said, "But a dare is a dare." I hate her. I stood up and grabbed Tobias' hand. _I'll just kiss him really hard. She never said same position._ I drag him up too.

"Wall or no wall?" I ask.

"Exactly the same way." She smirks. Crap! I drag Tobias to the wall. And look at Christina.

"Your five minutes start… now!" She yells. I turn to Tobias and he pushed me against the wall. He crashed his mouth to mine as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Come on! That's not what I saw!" Christina calls. I hate her _so_ much. I jump up and wrap my legs around Tobias' waist. I heard Caleb gasp. Tobias moves his hands to the back of my knees.

"Still not it!" Christina calls. Tobias pushes me harder against the wall and I tighten my arms around his neck.

"Nope!" Christina yells. I sigh and slide my tongue into Tobias' mouth. He slides his hands up to my mid-thigh.

"Better, but still not there! Four's hands are off." Christina says. Neither of us change our position. "Come on! You have to do it! There is no turning back once you except!" Tobias sighs and puts his hands on my butt.

"There you go!" Christina yelled happily. "You have three minutes left!" I continued to kiss Tobias passionately. After what seems to be about 30 seconds. Christina calls "Time's up!" We ignore her and continue to kiss.

After about a minute -or longer. I don't know- we break apart. I stare into Tobias' eyes for a few moments. Then I jump off of him. He let go of me and draped one arm down my back. Just before we walk past Caleb he slid his hand into my back pocket. I could feel Caleb's glare on the back of Tobias's head. I smiled to myself.

We sit back down on the couch. Tobias slides his arms around waist and keeps them there. I lean back on him. Caleb looks _really_ mad now. I look around for the next victim. My eyes land on Zeke.

"Zeke! Candor or Dauntless?" I asked. Zeke thought for a minute.

"Dauntless." He said confidently.

"I dare you to… go down to the pit and propose to the first person you see." I said evilly.

"Screw you!" He yelled as he took off his jacket. Zeke wasn't very good at this game so if I was correct he had a shirt underwear and jeans now. Zeke looked at Tobias.

"Four! Candor or Dauntless?" He asked.

"Um… Dauntless." Tobias said.

"I dare you to tell us your real name." Zeke said. Tobias sighed and took of his jacket. I packed his clothes for him so he now had a hoodie, 2 shirts, and an undershirt. He was well prepared. Tobias looked around the circle.

"Caleb, Candor or Dauntless?" He asked. Caleb thought for a moment. He probably didn't want to look like a pansycake by picking Candor but he didn't want to pick Dauntless either. After a while he made his decision.

"Dauntless." He said bravely.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Cara." Tobias said. Caleb turned pale and took off his jacket.

After about 2 and a half hours of Candor or Dauntless, we were all exhausted. Tobias had been forced to take off his hoodie, both of his shirts and his undershirt, so he was now shirtless. Will and Caleb were shirtless too. Uriah and Zeke were reduced to boxers. They had more layers than I thought, though.

I had been forced to take off my jacket, lace top, and my tank top. I also had to take off my jeans, and leggings that were under my jeans. I was now wearing black spandex shorts and a hot pink strapless bra. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna had a bra and shorts too. Lynn and Cara still had their jeans.

Will and Christina were tied together, back to back. Shauna and Zeke had switched shoes, and let me tell you, seeing Zeke in five inch pumps that were way too small for his feet, was hysterical. Uriah had dared Marlene to go out with him and she said yes. I was sitting in Tobias' lap and he had his arms wrapped around my waist. Caleb looked like he didn't like this.

It was about 2:30 am when Zeke kicked us out. Everyone had taken at least 6 shots. We all put our clothes back on and trudged out the door. I told Caleb, who was tipsy, he could stay at my apartment. He said he would because he didn't want to go back to Erudite while slightly drunk. Cara, who agreed with him, was going to stay at Will's apartment.

I led Caleb to my apartment. I walked in and Caleb followed me. He looked around and noticed there was only one bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He said groggily.

"No it's okay. You can have my bed." I said. I was fine. I've been Dauntless for almost a year now. I'm used to the side effects of Candor or Dauntless.

"Then where will you sleep?" He asked.

"I'll be upstairs in apartment T10." I told him. "I'll get up early and walk you and Cara down to the train station." He nodded.

"I'll come and wake you up early then." He said.

"No you don't have to do that!" I said nervously. He _can't_ know I was sleeping in Tobias' apartment. He would _freak_ out.

"Yes I do." He said.

"No! You don't! I can get up by myself!" I exclaimed frantically.

"Tris! I'm coming to get you! That is final!" He snapped. I realized I wasn't going to get out of this. I will just have to make sure I get up early and not let Tobias be anywhere near the door.

"Oh. Alright." I say, pretending to be happy about it. "I have to be in the training room at 8:00 so I'll meet you at 7:30."

"Okay. That works." Caleb reasons.

"Do you want to get Cara or will we both get her?" I ask him.

"I'll get her and then get you." Caleb says.

"Okay. Will's apartment is D2." I told him as I turn around to leave.

"Good night!" Caleb calls at my retreating figure.

"Night!" I call back. I walk through the secret passageway that lets me out right next to Tobias' apartment. I open the door and walk strait into his bedroom. Tobias has pajama pants and a tank top. I quickly strip out of my clothes and put on spandex and one of Tobias's giant t-shirts. I turn around to find Tobias staring at me.

"Were you watching me change?" I ask incredulously. Tobias smirked.

"Is it a crime to look at my beautiful, sexy, wonderful girlfriend?" He asks while walking closer to me. He stops when he is about one foot away.

"While she is changing, yes." I say. Tobias smirks again and steps closer.

"I don't see a problem with that." He said. "I think you look amazing without a shirt." I blushed as Tobias backed me into the wall. He put one hand on either side of my shoulders.

He put his forearms against the wall too, effectively coming closer to me. I am trapped in between the wall and Tobias. There is no escape. Tobias presses me up against the wall and kisses me hard. Soon enough, were making out like we did during Candor or Dauntless. Tobias pulls me off of the wall and I tighten my legs and arms around him. Tobias pulls me even closer to him.

We were still making out very passionately. Tobias started to walk towards his bed. He dropped me onto the bed with him on top without lessening his grip once. I took my hands from around Tobias's neck and put them on his lower back. I started to creep my hands up Tobias's back, taking his shirt with me. Tobias placed his hands on the back of my neck.

I unhooked my legs from around Tobias' hips and flipped us over so I was now on top of him. I began to straddle his waist. Tobias placed his hands under his/my shirt and on my waist. He ran his hands up and down, feeling my very small curves. We kissed like that for a while.

Finally I rolled off of him and onto my side of the bed. We don't live together but I sleep in Tobias's apartment so much, I have a side of his bed. Tobias took his hands off of my hips and wrapped them around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I draped one of my legs over his hips and put one in between his legs. Tobias pulled the covers over us and whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Tris. Good night." That is the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

I wake up in Tobias' arms. Over the night one of his hands had slipped down to my _way_ lower back His face is half way buried into my pillow. I slip out of his arms and go into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I was done I got dressed. I put on a pair of dark wash jean short shorts with fish net tights underneath. I put on a tight, black shirt that showed my ravens but not my Dauntless and Abnegation symbol tattoos. I put on my combat boots and my favorite black leather jacket. Then, I put my hair into a French braid.

I heard Tobias moving around in the bedroom so he must be up. I grabbed my makeup and walked out. Tobias was still shirtless and the hair on the side he slept on was messed up.

"Morning handsome!" I said cheerfully.

"Morning beautiful." He said tiredly. He yawned. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay. I'm walking Caleb and Cara to the train station. Can you bring a muffin to the training room for me?" I ask. Tobias nods.

"Yeah." I hear him call as he turns the water on. I walk over to his desk and sit in the chair. I reach into one of the drawers. I pulled out my makeup mirror. I put on my usual heavy eyeliner and mascara. I am just finishing when I hear the water turn off. Tobias comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

I try not to blush too hard as I walk past him to get in the bathroom. Fortunately he doesn't notice. I brush my teeth and walk back into Tobias' bedroom. He now has on a pair of black jeans and black tennis shoes He still has no shirt. Just then there was a knock on the door. _Caleb._

Tobias starts to walk out of the bedroom so he can get the door. I run ahead of him and open the door. I see Caleb and Cara standing in the doorway.

"Good morning." Cara said. Please, Tobias, hear her. _Please._

"Morning." I said quickly. Please don't speak, Tobias.

"Who's at the door, babe?" Tobias called. I sighed. _Just my luck._

"Who was that?" Caleb asked sharply. Just then, Tobias walks out of the bedroom. He _still_ doesn't have a shirt. I turn around and give him a look that said "you are not helping". Tobias walked over and put an arm around my shoulders. He smiled at Caleb.

"Oh. Hi, Caleb." He says politely. Caleb glares at him and Tobias smiled back. He knows he's not helping. I will _kill_ him later.

"Come on, Caleb, Cara. Let's go or we will miss the train." I say. Then I walk out and close the door behind me. I start walking down the hall and Caleb and Cara follow me.

"You slept in his apartment?" Caleb exclaimed, looking flustered.

"Yeah." I answer, like it wasn't a big deal. Well I am in Dauntless, so it actually isn't a big deal, but it is a big deal in Erudite.

"Did he sleep on the couch or something?" He asks, more calmly.

"No." I said simply

"You slept on the couch?" He asked, a little confused. His Abnegation side was showing.

"No." I say again. I don't look at Caleb but I can tell he looks shocked.

"You slept in the same bed!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah. So?" I ask.

"So? Tris you are seventeen! You can't be sleeping with random people!" He exclaimed. I felt my face heat up.

"A) Four is not a random person. He is my boyfriend, and B) We do_ not_ sleep together I mean we sleep in the same bed but we have never _slept_ together." I explain calmly. Caleb seems to calm down a little after I said that.

I can't believe he is accusing me of sleeping with Tobias. We have _not_ slept together yet. Wait!_ What?_ WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? I'm going to pretend I didn't think that.

"Still, Tris, even sleeping in the same bed is dangerous." Caleb said. "Eventually you are going to get carried away."

"No we won't!" I snap. Caleb stopped walking.

"How do you know that?" He said quietly.

"It's one of my fears." I said in a small voice.

"What?" Caleb asks.

"It's one of my fears. I'm afraid of it. When I was an initiate I went through my fear landscape and that was in it." I snapped. "I was afraid to be with him because I was scared that he was going to push me into doing it with him.

"Then I realized that Four isn't going to push me into doing anything I don't want to do. He loves me too much to force me into doing something. He would _never_ hurt me on purpose."

"I'm sorry Tris. I didn't realize…" Caleb trails off. I was about to forgive him when I realized that Cara was tearing up.

"Cara, are you okay?" I ask, rushing over to her. She nods.

"That is so sweet!" She said while fanning her face. I laughed.

"Yeah. Four is an amazing guy." I agreed, laughing. She laughs with me. We all start to walk again.

"I really am sorry, Tris. I didn't know that and I don't know him very well. I just saw you in his apartment and I freaked. I'm sorry." He said quietly. He just wanted to be a protective older brother.

"It's alright Caleb. I already forgave you." I say as I hug him. He laughs. "Are you going to come see me on visiting day? I ask him. He nods.

"Yeah. I'll give Four a chance." He said. I gasp.

"Thank you!" I squeal, squeezing him in a hug so tightly that I actually lift him off of the ground a little. Caleb laughs.

"Um… no problem?" He says like it's a question. "Can you put me down?"

"Oh sorry." I say as I put him back on the ground.

"When did you get that strong?" He asks.

"Dauntless does that to you." I say. "Did you mean what you said about giving Four a chance?" I ask.

"Yeah. I did." He said seriously. I squealed again.

"I didn't know my sister was capable of making that sound." Caleb teases.

"If your best friend was Christina, you would be able to make that sound too." I say seriously. We all laugh and head down to the train tracks.

After I drop them off I look at my watch. 7:45. Perfect. If I run I can get to the training room with 10 minutes to spare. Without another thought I sprinted off to the training room.

**So… How was it? Please leave comments below. I would love some feedback! If you have any suggestions for where my story should go, just PM me! Doublek12 OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I just got back from our lacrosse tournament. We lost by one in the semi-finals, so, to cheer myself up, I decided to write for all you people. DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING Hope you enjoy! [UNEDITED]**

**Chapter 4: Tobias**

After Tris left I went back to my bedroom and put on the shirt I had picked long before Tris had opened the door. I remembered her telling me that Caleb was going to come so I purposefully left my shirt off. I thought it would annoy Caleb more. I wanted to see the look on his face when he realized Tris had slept in my apartment. It was _hilarious_.

I thought of Caleb's priceless expression as I walked to the mess hall. I grabbed 2 chocolate chip muffins, one for me and one for Tris, and walked to the training area. Tris wasn't there so I set her muffin on the table, next to the guns. I walked over to the punching bags and started to hit one.

I heard the door open, but I ignored it and continued to punch and kick the bag. With one final punch the bag fell off of its chain and hit the ground with a loud thud. I heard some start slow clapping behind me. I turned around to see Tris leaning against the wall clapping her hands slowly. I give a mock bow and she laughs.

"Why didn't you try?" She asked me while walking over to the table with her muffin and the guns on it. She knows I could do better. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Didn't feel like it." I said, walking to the table too. Tris nodded and grabbed her muffin.

"Is my baby tired?" She asked in a baby voice. I nodded and grabbed my muffin too. We ate in silence.

"You wanted to make Caleb mad this morning." Tris said after she finished eating.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said while casually brushing non-existent crumbs off my shirt.

"Yes you do. That's why you said "Who's at the door, babe?" and then came out of your room without a shirt." She said while smiling.

"What? You did like the view?" I asked cockily.

"Oh… I _loved_ the view." She said seductively. "But I don't think my brother did."

"Yeah. What did he say?" I asked.

"He accused me of sleeping with you." She said. I blushed. "I told him that I was still afraid of it."

"Yeah. You are still Six though. We have made progress." I said proudly. Tris laughed.

"Yeah. I know." She said. I was about to start leaning in to kiss her, but the initiates walked in. Tris and I immediately put on our "mean instructor" face. After everyone filed I started passing out guns and Six spoke.

"Alright!" She yelled. "Today you are going to learn how to fire a gun!"

"How does this help?" Logan, an Erudite transfer, asks while yawning. I watched as Six pointed the gun at Logan's temple and clicked a bullet into the chamber.

"You are holding a fully loaded weapon." She said in a voice that was deadly calm. I shivered. She was even scaring me a bit. "Act like it!" Thankfully she yelled the last part. She was scary when she was talking in her special "quiet voice". Logan just stood there completely frozen.

Six takes the gun away from Logan's head and keeps walking. Logan remains frozen. Six stops in front of one of the targets and turns around.

"I will now demonstrate how to shoot a gun." She said. Then she turned to the target. She stood the way I taught her. I smiled to myself. Six fired the gun and it went straight through the center. She fired the gun once more. It hit the exact same spot.

"Everyone grab a gun and start shooting!" She yells. Everyone scrambles to get a gun. Six walked over to me.

"You're doing pretty well for a new initiate trainer." I said.

"Thank you." She said smiling. I just want to wrap my arms around her, but I refrain myself.

"I think Brooke likes you." She said while crossing her arms.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Brooke, one of the Candor girls that were stalking us in your apartment." She stated. "I think she likes you."

"No. She can't like me. I'm 3 years older than her." I said, also crossing my arms.

"You're 2 years older than me." Tris said.

"That's different." I said defensively.

"How?" Tris asked.

"I love you. That's how." I said seriously. Tris blushed and turned back into "Six". I decided to turn back into "Four" too.

"Just watch her." Six said. I did. I watched as she fired the gun, not even getting near the target. Every so often she would look over her shoulder at me. When she saw me looking at her she smiled brightly.

"She's holding the gun wrong. I'll be right back." I say. I walk over to Brooke. She notices me and smiles brightly.

"Hi, Four." She said flirtatiously. I inwardly groaned.

"You're holding the gun wrong." I said bluntly. "Hold it like this." I show her how to hold it. Then she turns back to the target and fires again. She falls back from the recoil but she gets closer to the target.

"Better." I said. Then I turned around.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Brooke asked.

"No. You can get up by yourself, can't you?" I said without turning looking at her. Then I walked back to Six, who was leaning against the table watching me with amusement.

"Your right. She likes me." I said. Six laughed. I looked back at Brooke, who was glaring at Six. I laughed at that. Then, Six went to correct the way the other boy from Erudite, Brad, held the gun.

We had the initiates shoot until 12:00. Then we let them go to the mess hall. Tris and I pretended to be talking about them as we passed their table. That always makes them nervous. Tris and I walked back to the training room before lunch ended so we could get ready to teach them how to fight.

The second we were out of the initiates eyes I wrapped my arms around Tris' waist and kissed her. Then we walked to the training room.

**Brad's POV:**

As soon as Four and Six left I got up and plopped my tray down in front of Brooke. I sat down in front of her.

"What do you want?" She snaps. I decide to get right to the point.

"I know you like Four and I like Six." I said bluntly. "They seem to like each other, but they aren't dating so they obviously don't realize it. We need to break them up before they ever get together."

"Okay." She said. We spent the rest of lunch figuring out our plan.

**Tobias' POV:**

Tris and I had just finished setting up the punching bags when the initiates walked in. I stepped forward and opened my mouth.

"For the rest of the day you will learn how to punch and kick." I said in my most menacing voice. The initiates all nodded. Brooke winked at me. I could almost feel Tris glaring at her.

"I will show you a couple of simple punches and kicks." I said, "Six will show those of you without much muscle how to use their elbows and knees."

"How will that help?" Maddie asked.

"You can get more power behind them." Six said.

"Six, you look strong enough to use fists." Brad commented. Probably his way of flirting. May I just say, idiot.

"She is now." I said, resisting the urge to punch him, "Last year, when she was an initiate, she wasn't strong enough, though." Tris nodded in agreement with a look on her face that clearly said, "I could still kill all of you."

"Wait. You were an initiate last year?" Emma, an Erudite transfer asks.

"Yeah." Six said, "So…?"

"That means you are 17." Emma said.

"Yeah, I am. But I could easily crush all of you." Six said smugly. _That's my girl._

"Were you and Four in the same initiate class?" Dan, a Candor transfer, asked. _Great… Questions. Fun…_

"No. I was Six's trainer last year." I said.

"How old are you then?" Tina, the other Candor girl, asked.

"Nineteen." I said. I saw Brooke smile.

"What rank did you get?" Maddie asked. An Abnegation transfer asking more questions than Tris did. That's a first.

"First." Six and I say at the same time. Everyone gasped.

"Are either of you single?" Someone asked. I couldn't tell who. _Can I throttle them now?_

"No." Tris said. Brad didn't look happy to hear that. Everyone else looked at me and I shook my head. Brooke looked mad, but before she could say anything, Six spoke.

"Enough about us. Everyone watch Four." She said. Everyone gathered around my punching bag. I showed them a few simple punches and a couple kicks. Then Six demonstrated how to use elbows and knees. I remember when I taught her to do that. _Ah memories._

"Okay everyone. Go to a punching bag and practice." Six said. She walked over to me and sighed

"You have no idea how bad I want to wrap my arms around you and kiss you." I said in a quiet voice. Tris gave a small laugh.

"Be strong Tobias." She said jokingly. I smirked.

"Come on." I said, "I set up two punching bags for us." Tris's eyes brightened.

"Tobias." She said seriously, "You are the best boyfriend ever."

"Well. I try." I said. Tris smiled and followed me to our punching backs.

For the rest of the day, the transfers worked on punching and kicking. After we dismissed the initiates, Tris and I went back to my apartment. We needed to pair people for the fights tomorrow. We finished at about 11:00. It was a lot harder than you might think.

The pairs were:

Brooke vs. Brad

Emma vs. Dan

Logan vs. Tina

Tom vs. Alex

Ben vs. Luke

Maddie was sitting out tomorrow.

Tris and I crashed on the couch in my living room. I flopped down on the couch, my 6'2" figure taking up the entire couch. I stared at the words I had written on my wall. _Fear God alone._ The words helped me with hiding my fears, pretending they don't exist. Tris sighed and looked at me.

"Are you going to move or am I going to have to get on top of you?" She asked. I smirked.

"I'm not moving." I said smugly. Tris smirked, walked over to me, and climbed on. Her 5'7" frame fit perfectly against my body. She had grown a lot- and I mean _a lot_- over the past year. She rested her head on my chest. After about a minute we were both asleep.

In the morning Tris and I had to rush around to get ready. Tris went back to her apartment so we could both take a shower. After I showered I put on a tight black shirt, dark grey cargo pants, and my black sneakers. I walked down to Tris's apartment, through the secret passageway. It cut about ten minutes off the walk.

I knocked on her door and she yelled "Come in!" I pushed the door open and walked straight to her bedroom. She was in her bathroom, putting make up on. She walked out wearing black skinny jeans, her leather, backup, combat boots, a tight tank top, and her other leather jacket, the one that I didn't give her.

"I left my boots and jacket at your place." She said while putting her wet hair in a Dutch braid. I smiled at her and we walked down to the training room together.

As soon as we got there we wrote the fighting pairs on the board. Brooke against Brad. I can't wait to see how _that_ turns out.

As soon as we finished writing the pairs on the board, the initiates started to show up. When everyone was there we explained how they would be fighting each other today. When we showed them the names Maddie looked relieved. Brooke and Brad were in the corner talking quietly.

Their fight was rather short. Brooke got in a kick to the side and then Brad punched her in the nose. It was obviously broken. He kicked her in the gut and she doubled over. Brad shoved her to the ground and she lay there clutching her nose and stomach. I sighed.

"Congratulations Brad." I said in a bored tone. "I'm going to take Brooke to the infirmary. You'll be okay by yourself?" I asked Six. She nodded dismissively. I walked over to Brooke and pulled her up by the arm.

I deposited her at the infirmary and told her she didn't have to come to training for the rest of the day unless she wanted to. She had already fought and we didn't have anything else planned so it was totally up to her.

I walked back through the Pit and into the training room. I stepped through the door just in time to see Brad slam Tris into a wall and kiss her.

I stood there frozen in surprise for a minute. I could see Tris struggling to get free, but Brad was taller and stronger than her. He was holding her arms down and he had her feet trapped so she couldn't kick or knee him.

Anger took over my surprised state and I unfroze. "Get. Off. My. Girlfriend." I growled in a deadly calm voice. It took all my self-control not to rip Brad's head off. I crossed the room in about 2 seconds flat. All I could see was red.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled as I pulled Brad off Tris and slammed him into the ground. Brad slid about three feet away from me. I started to walk over to him so I could beat him to a bloody pulp, but Tris held me back.

"Calm down!" She yelled franticly. She was trying, and failing, to calm me down.

"LET ME AT HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" I raged, trashing and kicking to get out of Tris' hold. She is _way_ stronger than she looks. She had a very strategic hold on me. _Curse her Erudite aptitude._

"It's okay! Four, calm down!" She says again. Her voice sooths me a little.

"I swear to God! If he ever comes near you again!-" I started to yell, but Tris cut me off... with her mouth.

When Tris kissed me, I forgot why I was mad. Everything disappeared. It was just me and Tris. My brain felt like mush. I couldn't think. Kissing Tris always did this to me.

She slowly let go of me and put her hands around my neck. I put my hands on her waist. We kissed slowly, yet passionately, for about 5 seconds. Then Tris pulled pack and put her forehead to mine.

"Tobias Eaton," She starts to say, "I love you and I will never leave you. Ever."

"I love you too, Tris. I'll never leave you either." I said. She gives me a quick peck on the lips and pulls out of my grasp. I look at the initiates.

They all looked shocked, to say the least. Brad looked _very_ angry and Maddie looked a little horrified. People don't really do that in Abnegation. I snaked my arm around Tris' waist and pulled her closer to me. I gave Brad my best death glare. His anger was replaced by fear. I smirked to myself. _Pansycake._

The initiates just stared at us. None of them moved a muscle and no one spoke. After about 2 minutes I looked at my watch. 11:56. I cleared my throat.

"You can go to lunch now." I said. Nobody moved.

"He said you can go to lunch now." Tris said in her "instructor Six" voice. Everyone unfroze and walked out the door. The second they were outside of the room they all broke into whispers. I laughed to myself.

"I'm still going to kill him if he ever goes near you again." I said seriously. Tris laughed.

"Yeah. I know you would." She said. "Come on. Let's go eat. I'm starving." I nodded and we walked hand in hand to the mess hall.

The rest of the fights were not nearly as... uh… interesting. Brad won against Brooke, obviously. Tina lost to Emma, Logan won against Dan, Alex won against Tom, and Ben lost to Luke. Brooke didn't come back to training.

After the last fight was done it was 4:30. We didn't have anything else to do, so we let them go early.

"Come one. Let's go back to your apartment." Tris said.

**Brooke's POV:**

"So. Did it work?" I asked Brad the second he got back to the dormitory. He shook his head.

"Four and Six are dating. They just didn't tell us." He said.

"What?" I yell. The plan was I would lose on purpose and Four would take me to the infirmary and while he was away, Brad would make a move on Six. Then, after Six and Brad started dating I would help Four, who obviously liked Six, get over her and then start dating him.

"Yeah." He said. Then realization hit me.

"That was the blond!" I said.

"Um… what?" Brad asked. I told him about how Tina and I followed Four to his apartment with Six on his back. I didn't tell him what we saw through the door, though.

"Wait. You know where Four lives? Brad asked. I nodded. "I heard them saying something about his apartment. They probably went there!"

"Oh my God! You're right! Let's go!" I said. We both sprinted all the way to Four's apartment. We got there just in time to see Four open the door.

We snuck up behind them and as the door was closing Brad stuck his hand through the crack. We stood by the door, watching them.

**Tobias' POV:**

I opened the door and led Tris into my apartment. I heard quiet footsteps in the hall behind us, like the people there didn't want to be seen. I walked through the door and kicked it closed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a hand stop it from closing.

I look over at Tris who was walking towards the far wall where my coat rack was. I ran over there.

"Let me help you with that." I said, sliding the jacket off of her. I looked her in the eyes and I know she knew there were people watching us.

"Thanks babe." She said winking at me. A silent agreement passed between us. We were going to make them regret watching us. I smile at her and put her coat on the coat rack. Tris leaned against the wall watching me. I go over to her and put one arm on either side of her.

"Can you see who it is?" I asked as quietly as possible.

"Brooke and Brad." She whispers back while putter her arms under my arms and on my back. "We'll make 'em pay."

I smile and push Tris into the wall. I can feel her smiling into the kiss as she slides her hands down to my shirt hem. She grabbed it and started to pull it up. I'm glad they are looking at us from the side so they can't see all of my tattoos. We broke apart just long enough for Tris to take my shirt off me.

I push Tris into the wall harder and her hands slide down my back and into my back pockets. I heard a muffled gasp coming from the hallway and I smiled into the kiss, and reach behind Tris to pull her tank top off. I break away and look into her eyes to as if it's okay. She nods slightly so I rip her tank top off to cover my hesitation.

"Looks like someone's excited." She said seductively, loud enough for Brooke and Brad to hear. I kissed Tris again. She moved her arms to around my neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I moved my hands to her butt. I slowly push us off of the wall and walk into my bedroom. I closed the door and leaned against it.

Sure enough I heard my front door creak open. Then I heard 2 pairs of footsteps. I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it, with Tris still on top of me. I made sure the bed creaked with every single movement.

As soon as we heard them leave I burst out laughing. Tris did too. We were laughing so hard we could move or breathe. After about 20 minutes we finally calmed down and just lay on my bed, trying to catch our breath.

I looked at my watch. 7:05. _Shoot!_ We're late for dinner! I jumped off of my bed. I grabbed a shirt and threw Tris hers. She put it on and I literally dragged her out of my apartment.

"We're late for dinner!" I said, still dragging Tris by the arm. Her eyes widened.

"Crap." She breathed. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but our friends would never let us hear the end of it.

We sprinted to the mess hall. We got there in 10 minutes. We stood outside the door and waited as our breathing slowed. Tris smoothed down her hair and clothes and I did the same. I slid my hand into Tris's and we both walked into the mess hall as casually as possible.

Thankfully no one noticed that we were late. Well, except for Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, and the initiates.

I saw Uriah, Zeke, and Will giving me a "Why are you late? Huh?" look and all of the girls smiling slyly at Tris. Most of the initiates were looking at us, confused. _Probably wondering why we were late._ Brad was glaring at me, but his eyes were full of disbelief at what he thought we had just done. Brooke was staring at Tris with a mix of jealousy, hate, shock, disbelief, anger, and sadness.

As we walked past the initiates I pulled Tris a little bit closer to me. I could feel the hate pulsing off of Brad. _Ha. _Like he ever had a chance.

Tris and I grabbed our food and walked over to our regular table. I sat down and Tris sat down next to me. I kept her hand in mine.

Everything was silent for a minute. Then everyone started laughing. Thankfully, the Dauntless were very loud people so everyone's laughs were drowned in the chaos. Tris blushed and I could feel the heat rushing to my face as well.

"What's up with you guys?" Marlene asked, still chuckling a little, "I though the initiates had to figure it out." Shauna nodded. Lynn was laughing too hard to do anything.

"And why are those two initiates staring at you?" Will added. Once an Erudite, always an Erudite. I smiled.

"Oh! This has got to be good!" Uriah said while leaning forward. "What happened?"

"Brooke, one of the Candors, broke her nose during fighting so I took her to the infirmary. I had literally just walked back into the training room when I saw Brad, one of the Erudite, slam Tris into the wall and try to kiss her." I started to explain.

"Four ran over and threw Brad off of me and onto the floor so hard, Brad literally slid. Four was about to beat him up, so I grabbed him and tried to calm him down. Four was trying to get out of my grasp and was about to succeed, so I kissed him." Tris said.

"Then we all ate lunch and the rest of the day was normal-ish. Tris and I went back to my apartment to hang out." I said.

"*Cough* Make out *Cough* *Cough*" Zeke said loudly. Tris backhanded him.

"Anyways, two people followed us back to my apartment. We noticed them and Tris saw that they were Brooke and Brad. We, uh, made them regret stalking us. So yeah…" I finished lamely. Everyone started laughing again. This time Tris and I joined in.

After everyone had finished laughing we all got back to our food as if nothing had happened.

"You realize you probably scarred them for life right?" Zeke asked, pointing his fork at Tris and me.

"Uh… that's kind of the point." Tris said, with an expression that said "duh". Zeke just shrugged and went back to his food. After that we all ate in silence.

After we ate, we all went back to my apartment. Will, Christina, Lynn, and Shauna sat on the couch and Zeke sat in my desk chair. I sat in a chair and Tris sat on my lap. That left Uriah to sit on the floor with Marlene.

We joked around and talked until 9:45. Then we all went our separate ways to get ready for the annual Candor or Dauntless game we always play with the initiates. We didn't do it last year because one of the Dauntless born trainers got sick.

After everyone but Tris left, we went to my bedroom to get some clothes for me. We decided on jeans, an undershirt, two shirts, a hoodie, and a jacket. After Tris picked out my outfit for me she went to her apartment to get ready.

I took a quick shower and dressed in the clothes Tris picked. I brushed my teeth for good measure. Then I messed up my hair, which I had grown out of its short Abnegation style. After one last look in the mirror, I walked to Tris's apartment.

**So… Did you like? I'd love some comments. Please, please, please tell me what you think! Also, do you have any suggestions for where this story should go? If you do, just PM me or comment it! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! So, tomorrow is field day at my school and I have no homework so I decided to write. The rest of my week is really packed. I have three tests and five quizzes (make up work from the time I missed for my knee surgery) so that's happening. The next two weeks are like that as well. I also have three projects and a thirty page essay. I also have exams that are worth about 30% of my grade to worry about! I literally got sick because of all the stress, and that gave me more make up work. *sigh* So, I may not be able to write again soon. I PROMISE I will try my hardest to update. I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE. Disclaimer: I own nothing… yet *MWAHAHAHA* Idk. I don't even know… I'm tired. Yeah. [UNEDITED]**

**Chapter 5: Tris**

After I picked some clothes for Tobias I literally skipped back to my apartment. I unlocked the door and went straight for my closet. I grabbed so many layers, I lost count.

I skipped into my bathroom and got a quick shower. When I got out, I dried myself off and started to get dressed. I put on a tight dark red crop top that stopped in between my bra and belly button, was strapless with a low sweetheart neckline that showed a lot of cleavage. I was also wearing black, low rise, short, jean shorts with my black leather jacket and my signature combat boots.

I walked out of my bathroom and found Tobias laying on my bed waiting for me. I froze. I hadn't seen him come in.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, nervously.

"About five minutes." He replied. I sighed in relief.

I said, "Oh. Okay. Shall we go then?"

"Yes. Yes we shall." Tobias said. Then he got up and grabbed my hand. Before we walked out of my apartment, I grabbed my change of clothes for when we danced. We walked out of my apartment and to the transfer dormitory. I became "instructor Six" and barged into the room.

"Alright pansycakes! We are going to play Candor or Dauntless with the dauntless born and some friends of ours!" I yelled while gesturing to Four and me. They all stared at me.

"I would suggest bringing a change of clothes for dancing. Wear layers! That is not an option unless you want to flash everyone." Four said. I nodded, shuddering.

"Um… I really doubt that you will make us flash someone." Tina said smartly. Stupid Candor.

"Yes we will. If you have met our friend Zeke…." I said trailing off. I shuddered again. All the initiates turned bright red.

"You don't have to play if you don't want to." Four said. "Who wants to play?" Logan, Brad, Luke, Brooke, Alex, Tina, and Maddie raised their hands.

"You have 10 minutes." I said sharply. I leaned against the door as the initiates scrambled to get ready. After about a minute, Maddie came up to me.

"Can you help me pick some clothes?" She asked shyly.

"Of course." I said completely dropping my instructor act. I followed Maddie back to her bunk and helped her pick out some clothes. For the dancing I picked a pair of black, leather, short shorts and a black leather jacket. I also picked out a dark purple crop top ended just under her belly button.

For Candor or Dauntless I picked out two tank tops and two shirts. I also picked out a black scarf for her and borrowed a black one for me. I got some black spandex and black leggings. She also picked a pair of black skinny jeans to wear over that. She was going to be the only initiate who was fully prepared.

In 10 minutes Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna, Will, and Christina appeared with some dauntless born initiates. Their names were Matt, Chase, Kyle, Sadie, Kat, and Jade. They were prepared.

I pulled everyone over the age of 17 into a corner to decide in what order we should do what. We decided to dance first and then play Are you nervous yet? Then, finally, we would play Candor or Dauntless.

"Alright! Everyone change into your dancing clothes! You have 5 minutes!" I shouted. Everyone scrambled to get their clothes and change. I was already dressed.

Most of the girls were wearing some sort of crop top, except for Brooke, who was wearing more of a bra and shorts so short they were almost underwear. _Slut._ The other girls either had short shorts, really tight pants, or really short mini-skirts. The guys were all dressed in normal clothes with semi tight shirts.

I walked over to Tobias and stopped in front of him. He stared for a minute. His eyes scanned my body.

"Tris. You took amazing." He said seriously. I blushed.

"I don't look that good." I muttered.

"I mean it." He said, "You look really sexy." I blushed again.

"Yeah. Sure." I said rolling my eyes. He was just trying to make me feel better. I loved that about him.

"Seriously Tris. You shouldn't have worn a strapless shirt that looks _that_ good on you. I might not be able to resist the urge to pull it off." He said.

"Pervert." I accused, smiling. He was serious. I could see it in his eyes. He smiled too.

"No. Teenage boy." He said smugly.

"Teenage boy is pretty much synonymous with pervert." I said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." Tobias mumbled, crossing his arms. I smiled and looked around the room/initiate transfer dormitory.

I saw Brooke and Brad standing in a corner, talking quietly. They kept looking in Tobias's and my direction. They were probably trying to figure out a way to break us up tonight. _I hate them so much._

After five minutes everyone was gathered in the middle of the room. Zeke turned on his boom box and started blasting music. I could feel the vibration of the sound bouncing off the walls. I grabbed Tobias's hand and dragged him into a corner.

"What?" He asked loudly. The music was too loud to talk normally.

"I think Brooke and Brad are trying to think of a way to split us up tonight!" I shouted.

"I love you! They will never break us up!" He yelled back, sweetly

"Aw! I love you too!" I shouted. "But we need to show them that! In the rudest way possible!"

"Like with Caleb?" He asked. I nodded 'innocently'.

"We'll tell everyone to help!" I yelled. "Until then, let's dance!" Then I pulled Tobias onto the dance floor. I let go of his hand and started to sway my hips. He grabbed my tiny waist and pulled me closer to him. Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around, with Tobias still holding me, and became face to face with Brooke. I took a small step back, effectively putting myself closer to Tobias. He slid his hands down to my hips and pulled me even closer to him. I kept moving my hips.

"May I help you?" I asked above the noise of the crowd.

"May I cut in?" She asked bravely.

"No." I said flatly. Then, I turn around in Tobias's arms. Brooke gave me a look of pure hatred and stalked away. We danced a little longer before Tobias spoke

"Brooke's watching." He whispered in my ear. I giggled and pressed my hips closer to his. He chuckled and slid his hands down a little from my waist. He kept getting lower and lower. Before his hands touched my butt, he started to slide his hands back up. He was now sliding his hands up and down my body. His hands were starting to wander a little more each time too. Pretty soon, he was running his hands all over my body, which was grinding up against his.

I can basically feel the looks of approval Tobias was getting from Zeke, Uriah, and Will. I can see Christina, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn's smiles. I found Brooke in the crowd and see the death glare she is attempting to give me. I can see the jealousy in her eyes as Tobias runs his hands over my body once more. I found Brad standing slightly behind Brooke. He was glaring at Tobias as if his life depended on it and was giving me hungry looks.

I just smile to myself and grind deeper into Tobias. His hands squeeze my hips, where they currently were, a little. He reaches around me and slides his hands into my back pockets, pulling me even closer.

We danced our way to the edge of the crowd and continued to grind against each other. He smiled at me and let his hands continue roaming around my body. I grinned and pressed my hips into his. Tobias grunted and his hands squeezed my waist a bit.

"You like that?" I asked in my best seductive voice. Tobias nodded and pressed even closer to me. _"Good."_ I thought. Then, he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet and slow. I felt like I was melting through him. His lips were warm and soft. We continued to kiss and it was perfect. I realized I was now pressed up against a wall and my hands were in Tobias's back pockets. His arms, which were pressed against the wall, were keeping me from escaping. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip.

I decided to be mean and not let him in. I kept my mouth closed. Tobias ignored it and just kissed me harder. I decided I didn't want to be mean anymore and ran my tongue over his lips. He did nothing about it. I was about to pull away so I could pout when Tobias bit my lip, hard. I gasped and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought against each other fiercely. The thing that made French kissing Tobias so amazing was that neither of us would give up. Ever.

After about five minutes we broke apart. Tobias wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. I rested my head on his chest. We stood there breathing each other's air, just being as close to each other possible.

"Tris, I love you." Tobias said suddenly. I smiled into his jacket. I picked my head up and looked Tobias in the eyes.

"I love you too." I said confidently. Tobias smiled at me. Then he cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed me. I felt like I was melting again. I felt a desperate desire for Tobias that I had never felt before. I was about to deepen the kiss when I heard the music turn down.

"ALL RIGHT PANSYCAKES!" Zeke yelled, "WE ARE GOING TO PLAY "ARE YOU NERVOUS YET?"!" After Zeke explained the rules we started the game. Zeke and Shauna went first. Shauna was sitting in a chair and Zeke was kneeling in front of her. Zeke placed his hand on Shauna's knee.

"Are you nervous yet?" He asked. Shauna looked bored.

"Nope." She said popping the "p". Zeke started to move his hand up her leg. He stopped at about her mid-thigh and looked up at Shauna, who shook her head. He got closer and closer to her. She finally gave up when Zeke's hands were almost at her breasts.

"Thank God that's over!" Lynn shouted, "That was awful! Who's next?"

"How about Six and Four?" Shauna suggested. I saw Brooke's eye lite up. She probably thought I was a nervous little girl. Brad's eyes turned dark with jealousy. He probably wanted to take Tobias' place. The thought of Brad running his hands over my body made me shudder.

"NO! NOT SIX AND FOUR! ANYONE BUT THEM!" Lynn yelled. "THEY'LL BE EVEN WORSE! PLEASE!" She was literally on her knees, begging by Shauna's feet.

"Nope. I pick Six and Four." Shauna said, smirking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lynn cried.

"Suck it up!" I yelled as I got up. I walked over to the chair that Shauna was sitting in earlier. I sat down and Tobias got on his knees in front of me.

"If anyone doesn't want to watch this, come with me." Lynn said, standing up. Nobody moved. "It's disgusting." She warned the initiates. They didn't believe her. _Ha. Their mistake._ Lynn walked out of the room and stood in the hall.

I turned my attention back to Tobias. He put his hand on the inside of my knee. I looked at him as if to say, "Is that the best you got?" Tobias grinned and slid his hand up the inside of my leg. He stopped when he reached the very top of my leg.

"Are you nervous yet?" He asked.

"You wish." I scoffed.

"Actually, I don't. If you were nervous I would have to take my hands off of you and I don't want to do that." He said slyly. I smiled at Brooke's outraged expression.

"I don't want you to take your hands off me, either." I said slightly seductively. Tobias grinned. Brad's anger made it hard for me not to laugh.

Tobias and I both looked at the initiates. Some of them looked like they wished they had gone outside with Lynn. A few looked slightly interested, as if they wanted to see how far we would go. Brooke and Brad had looks of pure hate with a little bit of jealously mixed in. Maddie had a look of shock and horror. Abnegation people don't really do this stuff. Oh well. She has to get used to the Dauntless life.

Tobias smiled at me and slid his hands up to my waist. I shook my head and he continued upward. He slid his hands up to my underarms and then back down. His hands were on the button of my shorts.

"Are you nervous now?" He asked.

"No." I said flatly.

"Good." He smiled and ran his hands up my stomach. He stopped just under my breasts. I spoke before he could even open his mouth.

"Nope. Keep trying." I said sweetly. He grinned and moved his hands to the hem of my crop top. He started to fiddle with it. Then he slid his hands into it. He ran his hands up to my breasts again. When he got right under them, Christina spoke.

"Oh God! Lynn was right!" She yelled. Tobias stopped moving his hands up. "This is disgusting! You both win! I don't want to see Four groping my best friend! Aw, Yuck!" Tobias chuckled and removed his hands from my shirt.

"Come on. Let's go get Lynn." He said. Then he draped his arm around my waist and led me to the door. I opened it and we both stepped into the hallway.

"Oh, you guys are done? That was short." Lynn commented. "Who won?"

"We tied. Christina said she didn't want to see me, and I quote, "groping her best friend"." Tobias said while sliding his hand into my back pocket. Lynn laughed.

"That is why I left." She said. Then she walked inside without another word. We followed her. We made sure that Brooke and Brad saw Tobias's hand in my back pocket. They both scowled and I bit back a laugh.

All of the seats were taken so Tobias leaned against the door frame and I leaned against him. He took his hand out of my back pocket and wrapped his arms around my waist. Brad's scowl deepened and Brooke's eyes flared with jealously. I turned my attention to Uriah and Marlene, who were playing.

After about seven minutes, Uriah ended up winning. After them was Christina and Will. Christina won after about 2 minutes. Will is a baby when it comes to girls. None of the initiates wanted to play so we decided to do Candor or Dauntless.

"Alright!" Four yelled. "It's time to play Candor or Dauntless! You have two minutes to change!" Everyone ran around to get as many layers as they could. I put on a black, spaghetti strap tank top a dark red, thick strapped tank top, and a tight, lace, black, long sleeved shirt. Then, I put on my spandex, my black leggings, and my dark grey jeans. Then I walked out of my corner and put on one of Tobias's long sleeved shirts and one of his sweatshirts. I was prepared.

I scanned the crowd for Tobias and saw him talking to Brooke. She was batting her eyelashes and stepping closer to Tobias, while Tobias was looking uncomfortable and backing away from her. I walked over to Tobias and Brooke with a confident smile on my face.

"So." I said "What are we talking about?"" I asked. Brooke glared at me and Tobias's face said "Thank you!"

"Training!" Tobias answeres while wrapping his arms around me. "Hey! Is that my sweatshirt?" He asked.

"Yeah. I also have one of your shirts under it." I said

"When did you take my stuff?" He asked.

"This morning. I took it with me when I left to get ready for training." I said sweetly.

"Wait! You slept at Four's place?" Brooke interjected. I nodded. "Like in the same bed?" She asked

"Yeah." I said slowly, "What's wrong with that?"

"B-b-b-b-but…" Brooke stammered. I glanced at Tobias and he smirked. I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by Uriah.

"Come on Six, Four, little initiate girl! Let's play Candor or Dauntless!" Uriah shouted. I laughed at Uriah calling Brooke a "little initiate girl".

"Coming!" Tobias yelled back. "I call going first!" Then he walked over to the couch and sat down. I stood awkwardly in the door frame because there was nowhere else to sit.

"We need to explain the rules first!" Zeke yelled. "If you don't do the dare or answer truthfully you have to take off one item of clothing or take 5 shots." Everyone nodded. Tobias looked around and his eyes landed on me.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" He asked. He wouldn't make me do something stupid. Would he? Oh well.

"Dauntless." I said confidently.

"I dare you to come sit in my lap." He said immediately. I walked over and sat in Tobias's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"That wasn't a funny dare." I told him.

"I know. I just wanted you to sit in my lap." He said. I rolled my eyes and scanned the crowd for a victim.

"Brooke." I said maliciously, "Candor or Dauntless?" Brooke's eyes widened in shock. She thought for a moment.

"Dauntless." She said nervously.

"I dare you to not try and break Four and me up tonight because I know you and Brad planned something." I said. Brooke looked _mad._

"We do not have something planned." She said halfheartedly. She turned bright red as she spoke. I saw a couple people smile.

"The fact that you are blushing, gives it away." I said smugly.

"Fine." She snapped, "But other people _can_ help me." I rolled my eyes and relaxed into Tobias. He tightened his arms around me.

"Don't worry. It'll never work. I love you." He whispered in my ear. I blushed. He noticed and said. "Now giggle." I immediately understood what he meant and giggled. I saw Brooke give me a look of pure hatred. Christina raised her eyebrows and winked at me suggestively.

Brooke looked around the room for someone to ask. After 2 minutes Marlene decided it was too long to wait.

"Just pick someone!" She shouted.

"Fine. Candor or Dauntless?" Brooke asked.

"Dauntless." Marlene said immediately.

"I dare you to lock yourself in the closet for 2 minutes." Brooke said.

"Okay." Marlene shrugged and got up. She walked over to the closet and walked in. "Don't make me wait longer than I have to! Christina take my turn!" She shouted.

"Yes! Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Christina yelled happily.

"Dauntless?" Tobias said as if it were a question. Christina had some weird dares. Christina's eyes lit up. _Oh no._

"I dare you to make out with Six the same way you made out last Candor or Dauntless game." She said smartly.

"You mean the one with Caleb?" Tobias asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. For 15 minutes." Christina replied evilly.

"Um, Christina, I don't want to scar the initiates." I said pointedly.

"Um, don't you mean scare?" Luke asked.

"No, she meant scar." Lynn said while shuddering. Some of the initiates' eyes widened.

"I don't care. You have to do it!" Christina shouted.

"Fine. I'm sorry! I do not wish to scar you all for life, but it is my fate!" Tobias said dramatically while standing up and taking me with him.

"Wall or no wall?" I asked tiredly. I knew she would make us do that.

"Wall." She said. I grabbed Tobias's hand and dragged him over to the wall. I leaned against it and looked Tobias in the eyes.

"Ready to scar some initiates for life?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear. Tobias shrugged.

"Sure."

**I hope y'all liked it! This might be my last update for a little while. (SEE A.N. AT THE BEGINING). Well, I'm off to start my thirty page essay! Kill. Me. Now. Night lovelies! (It's nighttime here)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I know I haven't been on in a while and I am REALLY sorry! I've just been so busy because I have exams coming up. Also, swim team just started and I have practice for three hours after school every day. So I have that, my regular homework, and studying for exams. These next 2 weeks are going to be so stressful. ANYWAY! I know I haven't posted anything in a while so hear you go! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: Tobias**

I glanced at Christina who nodded. I sighed and crashed my lips to Tris's.

"I'll give you 2 minutes to get it right." Christina yelled. "Then if I have to correct you more than once I am adding 5 minutes." _I hate her so much._ I slid my tongue across Tris's bottom lip and she opened her mouth. I slid my tongue in and moved closer to her, effectively pressing her up against the wall. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my hips. I can basically see Brooke's look of jealousy and Brad's look of loathing.

I moved my hands to Tris's mid thighs. Tris wrapped her arms around my neck and tilted her head, deepening the kiss. I pushed her even harder into the wall.

"Your two minutes are up!" Christina called, "Four's hands are a little off!" _Screw you Christina, screw you!_ I slid my hands up to Tris's butt. I heard some initiates gasp and I could feel the look of hate I was receiving from Brad. Brooke was probably about to cry. I smiled into the kiss and pushed Tris into the wall even more.

All too soon Christina called "Time's up!" We ignored her and continued to make out. After about 5 minutes I pulled away. I rested my forehead against Tris's. I stared into her grey eyes.

"I love you." We both said at the exact same time. I smiled and she blushed. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and she jumped off me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around my waist. We walked back to our seat on the couch. I sat down and Tris sat on top of me. I almost laughed at Brad's scowl. I scanned the room for someone to ask.

"Luke." I said, "Candor or Dauntless?" He thought for a minute.

"Dauntless." He said confidently. He thought I was going to let him go easily. How cute.

"I dare you to kiss your crush on the lips for at least 30 seconds." I said. Luke turned pale. He took a deep breath, got up, and walked over to Maddie. He stopped in front of her and kissed her. After he pulled away he turned around to run and hide but Maddie spoke up.

"Wait! You like me?" She asked incredulously.

"Um… yeah." He said sheepishly.

"I… uh… I like you too." She said nervously.

"Really?" Luke asked. Maddie nodded and blushed. "Will you go out with me?" Maddie nodded.

"Yes." She said quietly. They received a few catcalls from Uriah and Zeke. Luke sat down next to Maddie and put his arm around her. She stiffened and blushed. Once an Abnegation, always an Abnegation. Well, until you get used to the Dauntless way of life.

"Brad, Candor or Dauntless?" Luke said after a minute of looking around.

"Dauntless." He said.

"I dare you to go down to the pit and egg the first person you see." Luke said. Brad turned pale but he stood up anyway. He was probably trying to look brave for Tris.

"Give me the egg." He said bravely. Will got up and grabbed an egg from the fridge. He tossed it to Brad. Brad walked outside and after one minute he ran back in and hid behind Logan. Peter stormed in with an egg in his hair and scanned the room.

"Candor or Dauntless?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. Peter sighed. He looked less mad.

"Can I play?" He asked. We all nodded.

"Uh… sure." Tris said. Peter smiled and grabbed a towel to wipe off his head. He flung the towel at Brad who dodged and it hit Brooke in the face. We all burst out laughing. Brooke looked mad. She wiped the egg off her face and threw the towel in the sink. I almost couldn't breathe. After everyone stopped laughing, Brad spoke up.

"It's my turn so… Six, Candor or Dauntless?" He asked.

"Dauntless" She said.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with me." Brad said smugly.

"I would rather break every bone in my body, get run over by a train, and hang over the chasm until I died." She retorted. She took off her/my sweatshirt to reveal one of my long sleeved shirts underneath. Brad scowled.

"Chris. You know the question." Tris said.

"You know the answer." Christina responded.

"I dare you to… let me tie you to that chair." She said. She was probably out of ideas.

"You're out of ideas aren't you?" Christina said. Tris nodded. _Nailed it! _I know Tris so well.

"Okay." Christina shrugged. Tris walked over to her, grabbed a rope from the supply closet and tied Christina to the chair. After Tris was done she walked back over to me and sat in my lap. Christina looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Shauna.

"Shauna. Candor or Dauntless?" She asked.

"Candor." Shauna said. "We did too many dares." Christina shrugged.

"Have you and Zeke done the deed?" Christina asked dramatically. Shauna blushed a looked down. Zeke froze. Uriah wolf-whistled.

"Yes." Shauna mumbled. All the guys, including initiates, gave Zeke a suggestive look and all the girls in our friend group and dauntless born smiled at Shauna. The transfer initiate girls looked shocked and Maddie looked sick.

"Uriah. Candor or" Shauna said quickly, trying to get everyone's attention off her.

"DAUNTLESS!"" Uriah shouted before she could even finish her sentence. Shauna thought for a moment.

"I dare you to put salt on your arm and then put ice on it. You have to leave it there as long as you can." She said evilly. Uriah looked at her like she was insane.

"How is that an entertaining, painful, or funny dare?" He asked. Poor Uriah. He doesn't know he's going to die. Shauna smirked.

"You'll see…" She said creepily. Uriah shrugged and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Shauna asked, "You can't bail out and leave!"

"I'm not." Uriah said, "I'm getting the salt and some ice." Oh Uriah. You are _such_ an idiot. Uriah walked out of the room and into the kitchen. A minute later he came out with a salt shaker and a cup full of ice.

"May I do the honors?" Zeke asked formally.

"Yes, you may." Shauna said. Zeke smiled and walked over to Uriah. He grabbed the salt and poured some on Uriah's arm. He took the ice and put in on the salt. Then, Zeke walked back over to his spot on the couch. Uriah just stood there with salt and ice on his arm.

"What the heck? This doesn't even hurt- OW!" Uriah exclaimed, his face changing from confusion to pain. He shook his arm wildly and the ice flew off and out the open door. After Uriah had calmed down a little he turned toward me.

"Four! C or D?" He exclaimed.

"Um… Dauntless." I said.

"Okay. I dare you to tell us your real name?" Uriah asked. I rolled my eyes and slid my jacket off.

"Why ask a question when you know I won't answer?" I asked.

"I don't know. I had to try." Uriah said defensively. I rolled my eyes again and looked for someone.

"Logan. Candor or Dauntless?" I asked.

"Dauntless?" He asked in a small voice. I nodded and pretended to think even though I already knew what his punishment was.

"I dare you to go down to the pit, in a tutu, and propose to the first person you see. Boy or girl." I said. Logan's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "Fine. Take off your shirt then." Logan took off his shirt to show a small little chest with absolutely no muscles on it. At least he wasn't fat.

"Alex. Candor or Dauntless?" He asked.

"Um… Dauntless." She said.

"I dare you to go out with me." He said confidently. Alex thought about it and started to take off her jacket. Logan looked hurt.

Alex jumped up and yelled. "Of course!" She gave Logan a huge hug. Logan smiled and hugged her back. Tris smiled and relaxed even more into me. My hands slipped down to her hips and I tightened them around her.

A few more rounds went by and I was reduced to my jeans. Tris was in a spaghetti strap tank top and leggings. We had all taken at least five shots. It was Marlene's turn.

"Six. Candor or Dauntless?" She asked.

"Dauntless." Tris said confidently.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four." Marlene said evilly.

"If she didn't play it with me, she won't play it with _him_." Brad interjected smugly. _He is such a-,_ I'm not finishing that sentence. Tris looked mad. She stood up.

"Where?" She asked.

"The bathroom." Marlene said while pointing. Tris grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the bathroom. She was about to close the door when Brad stood up quickly.

"Hold on!" He said. "You won't play seven minutes in heaven with me, but you will play it with _Four?"_ He asked incredulously. "Yes." Tris said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Brad asked stupidly.

"Well, I'll put it this way. We play this game when we are alone with no time limit." Tris said sassily. "I will _never_ do that with you." Then she slammed the bathroom door. She leaned against it.

"I hope our friends know I only said that to get Brad off my shoulders." She said. I nodded and put both arms on either side of her.

"They will. I mean it's kind of true. We just don't go _that_ far." I reasoned. Tris smiled and put her arms around my neck.

"True." She said. I smiled down at her and closed the gap between us. The kiss was slow and passionate. I felt that burning desire for Tris that I had felt for the first time earlier tonight. I didn't want to but I pulled away. I didn't want to get carried away and scare Tris off. I looked in her eyes and saw that she felt the same way.

"You felt that too, right?" She whispered.

"Yeah." I said in a small voice. I cleared my throat and tried again, "Yeah, I did." It sounded better that time. Tris smiled and rested her forehead against mine. She had her eyes closed.

"I love you Tobias." She whispered.

"I love you too, Tris." I whispered back. We stood there like that for a minute, just wanting to be near each other. Lynn ruined our moment.

"Time's up, lovebirds!" She called. The door, that Tris happened to be leaning on, flew open and Tris fell backwards. I was pushing her into the door so I fell too. Tris hit the ground on her back and I fell on top of her. I caught myself with my forearms, so I didn't crush her. We were frozen like that for a moment. Then I came to my senses and jumped off of Tris and grabbed her hand to help her up.

Everybody was frozen, staring at us. Tris and I just stood there, holding hands, blushing like crazy. After about a minute Lynn burst out laughing. Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and the Dauntless born initiates joined her. Brad and Brooke looked _mad_, Tina and Alex looked shocked, Logan and Luke looked surprised, and poor Maddie looked horrified. Zeke was rolling around on the floor, clutching his gut. Tris blushed even more and I felt my face getting redder as well.

"That was… position… so wrong…" Zeke spluttered. Uriah and Will nodded in agreement.

Christina, who was still laughing, tried to speak, but she was laughing too hard to form coherent words. Shauna and Marlene were in the same predicament. Lynn was turning purple.

After 27 minutes (I was timing them on my watch) everyone had stopped laughing. Brooke and Brad were still mad and Maddie still looked horrified. I had sat back down on the couch 20 minutes ago. Tris sat on my lap and we just talked, waiting for everyone to calm down. After they did Tris spoke up.

"It's my turn right?" She said. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah I think so." I said. Tris nodded and scanned the room for her next victim. Her eyes landed on me.

"Baby." She said sweetly. "Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor." I said without even thinking. "Uriah if you call me a pansycake you will not wake up tomorrow." I added. Uriah closed his mouth.

"Dang it." Tris said, "What do I not know about you?" I smiled at her.

"You can ask his name." Brooke suggested innocently. Tris shook her head.

"No, no, I already know his name." She said. Brooke looked surprised.

"You do?" She asked Tris nodded.

"Then you can ask what his fears are." Shauna suggested.

"No. I've been through his fear landscape." Tris said. "Wait I got it. You said one of your fears had changed. What did it change to and which one?" Tris asked. "You can whisper it in my ear if you want." She added. I looked at her.

"Instead of having to shoot the woman I have to watch you die. There is nothing I can do to stop it." I said quietly so only she could hear me. Tris's eyes were shining.

"I didn't know I meant that much to you." She said equally as quiet.

"You mean the world to me. My nightmares are about losing you. Every time I go through my fear landscape my heart breaks." I said softly. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. _No. You will not cry, Four. _I fought back the tears. Tris smiles at me and then her eyes widen in realization.

"That's why you always come running out of the fear landscape room with tears in your eyes." She said still being quiet. "You always run over and attack me in a hug. I thought that you needed comfort because of your 4th fear, but it is actually your 3rd." I nodded.

"That's the only reason I can get through my 4th fear. I have to make sure you're okay." I say while putting my hand on Tris's cheek. I didn't speak quietly so everyone heard me. I heard Christina, Shauna, and Marlene 'aw'. I ignored them and kissed Tris softly. Christina, Shauna, and Marlene 'awed' louder and in a higher pitch.

"Aw Tobias." Tris said softly so nobody found out my name. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard!" She had tears streaming down her face now.

"No, baby, please don't cry." I said, engulfing Tris in a hug, "You know I hate it when you cry." Tris took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She said while wiping her eyes. She pulled out of my hug. "It's just… You are the sweetest, most wonderful boyfriend ever!" She exclaimed while hugging me again. I hugged her back and saw that every single girl in the room was crying silently. Except for Brooke. She just looked pissed.

"Why are y'all crying?" I asked.

"That is so sweet!" Christina exclaimed while she, Marlene, and Shauna sobbed in a heap on the floor. I smiled and pulled out of my hug. Tris looked at me, her eyes shining.

"Come on." I said, "Let's go back to my apartment." I suggested. Tris smiled and stood up. I grabbed her hand and stood up too.

"We're going to go now." Tris said while smiling. She squeezed my hand a little. I smiled down at her.

"If you need us we will be in Six's or my apartment." I said, taking my eyes off Tris. We started to walk towards the door. Right before we opened it Uriah called out after us.

"Have fun!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Tris opened the door and we walked out.

"Use protection!" Zeke called before I could shut the door.

"Maybe!" Tris yelled while slamming the door. I laughed and flung my arm around Tris's shoulders. Tris laughed with me.

"Let's listen to them." I suggested Tris nodded and we pressed our ears to the door. I could hear our friends laughing along with the Dauntless born. The transfer initiates were whispering. After a minute someone actually spoke.

"Um… They were kidding. Right?" It sounded like Brooke. I heard the laughs grow louder.

"Who? Four and Six?" Christina asked. Brooke must had nodded or something because Christina spoke again, "Probably not." I broke away from the door, trying not to laugh. Tris had her hand over her mouth. We walked down the hall and the second we rounded the corner, we burst out laughing. I sunk to my knees my whole body shaking with laughter. Tris was clutching onto my shoulder for support.

After we _finally_ calmed down I stood back up. I wrapped my arms around Tris and hugged her. She hugged my back.

"That was hilarious." She sighed into my shirt. I nodded and pulled her closer to me.

"Yeah" I said softly, "Are we still going to your apartment? It's closer." Tris looked up at me and smiled.

"Let's go."

**I hope you enjoyed it because I have no idea when I can post again. The first two weeks of summer I have sleep away camp. Then, the week I get back, I have lacrosse camp for a week. The next two weeks of my summer I will be on vacation in Australia (I live in America. This is a big deal.) Anyways, the week I get back I have a softball camp, and the week after that I have another softball camp except this one is a sleep away camp (I take my sports very seriously.). Then, the softball season will have started. On top of that, I have a school computer and we have to turn them back in at the end of the school year for repairs and updates and whatnot. I don't know when I'll be able to get them back. ****I am so sorry. I PROMISE I will update the next possible chance I get. I might use my iPad if I can. I love y'all so much! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
